Cherry Blossom
by Taeyeon-Oikawa
Summary: Una nueva sobreviviente de Atlanta se une al grupo mientras ellos están en la granja. Ésta chica es bastante extraña para los ojos de Rick y Lori , peligrosa para Shane y Hershel. Y "remueve" algo en Daryl. Daryl X OC


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "The Walking Dead" no son creación mía. Sólo April Smith es creación mía.

**Resumen:** Una nueva sobreviviente de Atlanta se une al grupo mientras ellos están en la granja. Ésta chica es bastante extraña para los ojos de Rick y Lori , peligrosa para Shaney Hersel. Y provoca "curiosidad" en Daryl.

_**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primera vez haciendo un fanfic sobre Walking Dead, pero, me ahce mucha ilusión hacer uno xD. Espero este fic sea de su agrado, cualquier petición o queja, pueden ponerla en un Mensaje privado :D, si notan algún error ortográfico o algo que se me haya pasado y tenga que ver con la serie, avíenseme por favor ^^**_

Caminó mucho tiempo para llegar hasta un carretera a las afueras de Atlanta. Estaba bien armada, tenía dos pistolas con silenciadores, que eran muy buena opción si no quieres llamar la atención de cientos de "bastardos" (como ella llamaba a los caminantes) que quieran devorarte sin dejar rastro.

Se paseaba despreocupadamente por entre los automóviles ahí varados. Observaba el interior de los coches minuciosamente, no mostraba menor mueca de desagrado o sorpresa hacía los cuerpos putrefactos que se encontraba en cada auto. Tomó algunas prendas, aunque fuesen de hombre, algo de comida y metía sus manos en la ropa de los cadáveres cada vez que podía para ver si encontraba algo útil, pero nada. Hasta que comenzó a llover, no era la gran cosa, pero de verdad le jodía la lluvia… Simplemente porque le traía malos recuerdo de "ese" día.

Se metió a uno de los autos e hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir la sangre de un cadáver en su mano, se limpió el liquido en el asiento de al lado y después recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento delantero, cerrando los ojos y recordando ese día, cuando todo comenzó.

_Donde, por primera vez, asesinó a alguien, no, a un caminante no… A una persona "vivita y coleando" y no era un conocido o un amigo, era su padre ¿Y por qué lo hizo? Por despecho, desde que era una niña le tenía un gran odio, y cuando vio lo que él le hizo a su madre, frente a sus hermanas, no se detuvo a pensarlo ni un solo momento; así que tomó el arma, apunto a la cabeza de su padre, y disparó. Sus hermanas gritaban y lloraban desgarradoramente, su madre, ella, simplemente estaba destrozada, salió corriendo a la calle en el peor momento. Los caminantes estaban por doquier, dos de ellos la tomaron por la espalda y… Bueno, ustedes ya deben saber lo que hicieron con ella, pero junto antes de que su madre fuera completamente descuartizada, April les disparó justo en la cabeza, tomó a su madre y la metió a su casa._

_Unas horas después murió, se marchitó, sus hermanas estaban llorando a mares mientras tomaban fuertemente sus manos, estuvieron varias horas así, sin mirarse, sin decir nada. Hasta que la mujer que les dio la vida, comenzó a ejercer presión contra las manos de sus hijas. April había salido al jardín, ¿a qué? Ni ella lo sabe, solo caminaba mirando el cielo gris y tupido, las gotas caían sobre sus ojos, haciendo que agachara la cabeza y mirara el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento._

_Hasta que lo escuchó, los gritos de sus hermanas. Corrió como nunca hasta la habitación principal, y muy en el fondo, hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida, la que le había criado y amado con todo su ser; estaba ahí, cenándose despiadadamente a sus dos hermanas menores…_

Un fuerte ruido la despertó de su "pesadilla", tomó la bolsa donde estaban sus armas y cargó la pistola con silenciador, en un rápido movimiento, ya se encontraba apuntando a la cabeza de un "Caminante" desde el interior del auto, por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir, eran uno lo máximo 10, no era la gran cosa, pensaba ella. No obstante, uno de ellos golpeo la ventana del copiloto que daba hacía el bosque, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera, haciendo que tirara el arma debajo del volante del auto, se estiró lo que pudo para alcanzar el arma, pero otro de ellos le jaló de su negro y largo pelo, haciendo que gritara de dolor, alertando a los otro caminantes, que inmediatamente rodearon el auto.

Hizo que aquél zombi le soltara el cabello y tomó como pudo el arma bajo el volante, disparó una y otra vez, pero mientras acababa con los zombis que en un principio le había rodeado, otros cinco llegaron.

Y estaba segura que seguirían llegando, así que seguir disparando, no era una buena opción, pues el arma que había tomado no tenía silenciador, así que los disparos que dio debieron advertir a cientos de zombis. Con sus pies golpeo la puerta del copiloto, tomó el bolso con las provisiones y las armas, para después correr hacía el bosque, pensando que podría perder a los zombis si se adentraba más. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ya ni siquiera sentía sus piernas, seguramente caería en cualquier momento. Estaba empapada por la lluvia que había azotado esa tarde, pero gracias al cielo se había detenido cuando comenzó a correr hacía el bosque.

Llegó hasta un campo, y, a lo lejos, vio su posible salvación. Tres hombres iban hacía ella, y por como caminaban y por las armas que llevaban, estaba más que segura que no eran unos "bastardos".


End file.
